


Dream

by Peskychloe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: Ennoshita needs to talk about the consequences of his dream. So he chooses Suga, perhaps unwisely





	Dream

'Suga, do you have a minute?’

‘If you don’t mind me carrying on sweeping up?’

'Actually, that would probably be easier. It’s a little…delicate.’

'Sounds serious?’

'Well. It might be. Or it might not. I thought you could help.’

'Are you sure you don’t want to ask Daichi instead?’

'No. I thought about it a lot during practice. I think it has to be you.’

'Wow. OK, go ahead.’

'I had a dream last night. And it’s been troubling me all day.’

'Phew. I’ve got to tell you, I’m a bit relieved it’s nothing more important.’

'I haven’t finished yet.’

'Oh. Sorry.’

'So. I was in this forest, walking through it on my own. And it was all misty, so I couldn’t see properly. So I’m walking slowly, so I don’t trip up.’

'Uh-huh.’

'But then, I got my foot caught on a tree root across the ground, and fell flat on my face.’

'Were you hurt?’

'I was embarrassed, at first, but then I had trouble getting up again. The ground started swallowing me up.’

'This sounds like a stress dream, Chikara. Are you worrying about college prep?’

'I don’t think it’s a stress dream. I haven’t finished yet. Hang on.’

'Sorry.’

'So the ground is swallowing me up. But then I feel a hand dragging me out of the mud. And when I looked up, it was Ryuu.’

'Aw, that’s nice.’

'He was topless.’

'Oh.’

'Yeah.’

'That kind of dream.’

'Yeah.’

'I see.’

'He pulled me out of the mud, and I stood in front of him. And I’m topless as well, somehow.’

'Maybe the ground swallowed your clothes?’

'Don’t laugh at me, Suga.’

'Sorry.’

'So we’re both standing there…’

'Topless’

’…and he’s still holding my hand. And the mist is clearing, and the sun is there, shining on his chest and abs. He just looked…beautiful.’

'Can I ask something? And don’t take this the wrong way.’

'Sure.’

'Did he look like Ryuu does in real life?’

'Kind of.’

'What do you mean?’

'His face was the same, yeah, and he had the same body. God knows we’ve all seen it enough when he strips his shirt off.’

'Hmm.’

'But then… you’re going to laugh. Please try not to laugh. ’

'Oh gods. Was it his cock?’

'Suga! No, no. He…had…he was a centaur. You know. Half horse. I told you not to laugh!’

'Oh wow! I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t that!’

'Suga!’

'Give me a minute.’

'I probably should have gone to Daichi…’

'No, I’m fine now. Was there more?’

'Not really.’

'I still think it sounds like a stress dream. Maybe Ryuu represents…fun? He’s dragging you away from your studying to have fun?’

'Maybe.’

'There _is_ more isn’t there?’

'Can you go and sweep over there? So I can say it without seeing you?’

'Of course.’

'All day today, the image kept popping up in my head. I’ve never… really thought about men like… that. They were…nice. I could imagine, urm, touching them.’

'Uh-huh.’

'Then at practice, I…I kept looking at him. Narita was telling me I was having an off day. Kept missing receives and stuff. Then in the showers, I tried looking at the others. Gods, I feel really bad admitting that, I sound like a creep.’

'And what did you think?’

'Well…they were also good to look at. Everyone’s very fit. Anyway… it was only when I looked at Ryuu’s that I felt…warm.’

'What about when you look at his face?’

'His face?’

'Yeah. How do you feel when you think about his face? Right now?’

'Urm…yeah. Yeah, that’s warm as well.’

'You’re smiling.’

'I asked you not to look at me.’

'This really was serious, eh? Do you want my advice?’

'Yes, please! That’s why I asked you.’

'OK. I’m going to look away again, cause this might embarrass you. But I think it’ll help.’

'Oh gods.’

'It’ll help! I’m sure. Carry on thinking about his face.’

'OK.’

'Now. Imagine him smiling. And him saying, Chikara. But not shouting it like normal, just softly. He looks in your eyes, and steps towards you. His hand comes up, and cups your face, his thumb gently rubbing on your cheek. And he says your name again. Chikara.’

'Hmm.’

'Right now. What are you imagining?’

'Um.’

'You want him to kiss you. Right?’

'Well. Um…Yes! OK, I do. Yeah.’

'There we go.’

'Oh. I’m gay.’

'Possibly.’

'And I definitely have a crush on Ryuu.’

'Certainly.’

'Right.’

'Did that help?’

'Kind of. What do I do now?’

'Shall we go somewhere more private? And I can tell you how I confessed to Daichi.’

'You and Daichi?’

'Where else do you think I got that image from?’


End file.
